lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Apollo
Apollo Audemars Fotiá Aímatos ' is an Aen Var warrior from the Sunbreaker military unit of The Potestatem, a top dog in his class and exceptionally war-experienced. He was promoted to elite ranks in the Aen Spur military, proving himself a worthy fighter and a resilient leader. Apollo was split from his unit during a battle in the Great Universal Revolution and fled, crashing into a nearby planet. He was found unconscious on a beach by Avallac'h, the God of Darkness and got healed. Apollo attempted to go back into the war, only to be beaten to the brink of death by the Supersystem's forces. Avallac'h admired Apollo's will, and knew it’d get him killed. Avallac'h cursed Apollo to immortality, at the price of his powers being suppressed to almost nothing. He has found a way of life in becoming a fisherman, a masterful and much-respected one at that. Away from war, screams of terror and bloodshed in vain, Apollo lives off of discovering countless species of different land and sea creatures alike, finding their methods of survival to be intriguing. The war leader-turned hunter values life and honors the lives of which animals he hunts in order to eat or seldomly sell, and repents those of people he took. 'Description 'Backstory' Apollo was born to a relatively average family, spending most of his childhood in the playground sand, though it was not long before he bathed in battlefield blood as he reached his physical prime at the age of 9, unlike others of the Aen species who peaked in physical state precisely when they turn 6. He was dragged into mandatory military training against his wishes and was put through hell mentally, physically and emotionally. Apollo learned how to fight, utilize his magic abilities and become a soldier. Apollo became a Super Spur, a superior rank in the First Army of Spurn. Later, when The Great Universal Revolution rose to threaten the universe, Spurn's forces were called to assist as every warrior in the Empire of Spurn was scraped into one force. Apollo, recognized for his excellence in battle, was taken by Avallac'h the Aen God of All and universal God of Darkness under his wing, training to become a Sunbreaker. The Sunbreakers were the roof of The Potestatem's soldier ranks, a Spurn army force praised and feared by many. Apollo proved more than worthy as he showcased great power that was respected around the empire. The solo son of a low rank piss-poor unmarried couple became the leader of the Sunbreaker unit, and showed furious leadership in war against the opposing Supersystem. He killed, tortured and stopped at nothing to accomplish his mission. At one point in the war, Apollo was separated from his unit severely injured and crashed into a nearby planet where he was found by Avallac'h. The God had high respect for Apollo, who healed his wounds to show his compassion. The soldier charged back into the fray only to be beaten down by the Supersystem's forces to the brink of death and needed saving. Avallac'h prized Apollo as his ultimate student and valued his life, which lead him into cursing Apollo to eternal life and suppressing his mighty power to that of a helpless animal. Apollo was sent to a barren galaxy where no life, no disturbance was present. He developed a strong hatred towards his own God as time passed in the motionless hell he was left in, he was unable to use his abilities or any resources to travel as there were none. He thirsted for battle and starved to the point where his body was eating its own muscles, only the energy-preserving nature of his race kept his life force from taking one last step over the ledge that is death. Apollo spent hundreds of years impatiently waiting for a miracle to happen as he consistently meditated to pass time. He retained an insignificant amount of his power which allowed him to fly through space. After many centuries, very small civilizations developed in parts of the galaxy that were near enough for Apollo, driven to insanity, to reach. He murdered those who held resources with no mercy and wiped out the population of the entire galaxy, there was no one that matched Apollo even in this weak state. Committing these violent actions brought more and more of his power back into his grasp, though as he supplemented his body desperately, Apollo realized the destruction to innocents he caused which caused him a great inner conflict. He did not have enough sense to negotiate for food and water he longed for after lifetimes of starvation yet did not want to kill needlessly to get what he wanted either, Apollo's state of mind was still rock bottom. His person was bipolar, a pacifist afraid of himself and other people, and a murderer that stopped at nothing for his wants and needs. As time in the ever-changing universe passed, Apollo started to form a concrete personality. He took in interests and hobbies such as horology and training his abilities in order to rediscover his old self, though he never showed much of his strength to others. Apollo made many companions in his journey to attaining his full power, most knew next to nothing about him. He would join teams of warriors like him that had goals who all would eventually die in their quests as Apollo became afraid to use his powers thinking of the possible consequences. He was always the last man standing among his lesser comrades, a rinse-repeat cycle he grew tired of. At some point, Apollo met a woman who he fell in love with, Eavon Patek. He had felt sexual attraction to many other females before, Eavon was the first that Apollo genuinely had comfort and care with. Eavon's family had already passed away when she met Apollo. Eavon introduced her love interest to her passions such as fishing and hunting that Apollo became interested in also. Later in their relationship, it was realized that Eavon was infertile after numerous attempts. The couple, now married, resorted to adoption and took a young child under their care, giving the young one a name, Jade. A beautiful girl Apollo grew fond of, not his daughter by blood, but by heart. He halted all training and adventure to tend to the family he was developing. Apollo had finally found something he was more than happy doing, content with the life he lived. Until war knocked on his door once again. The entirety of the universe had a chaotic mix of corrupt politics and rebellious barbarians, tensions boiled leading to massive galactic civil wars. Apollo and his family were inevitably affected as government forces came along to terminate the warring states. His daughter was only 12 when she had to go through the traumatizing sights of war, laying her eyes on dead bodies and her face covered in blood. Apollo protected his wife and child as best as he could without resorting to his destructive abilities, but it would always come to a point when there was no choice. He became a notable threat to the government and was tracked, having many opponents sent at him to take him dead or alive which only made him more powerful as he fought, and more mentally unstable. The demons in his head from when he was at his lowest would always come to visit him whenever he had to destroy in order to protect. When a matching warrior was deployed to capture him, Apollo's state of mind had became rotten and he was taken prisoner. Although his family managed to escape due to his stalling act, he'd now spend his time locked away in a cell he very well could break out of, though government took note of his mental state and scared Apollo into the corner of his cell with derogatory treatment to further worsen his insecurities of himself. A decade passed, when rebels attacked the prison to free their brothers-in-arms, Apollo took the chance to escape, killing many that blocked his way. He ran covered in blood to the safe place he told his wife to go to for shelter. It was a large community that held fugitives surrounded by walls, which Apollo broke through still engulfed in rage. He searched for Eavon and Jade in every corner scaring those who lived there and ignored every attempt of stopping him. Eventually, he found Eavon. She was being protected by another man as Apollo stared manically with blood dripping from his scarface. Jade had no father while Apollo was gone, he wanted to hold his daughter in his arms. She became a young woman in his absence and a student under Eavon's husband. Apollo was just a memory to them at that point. Confused and unable to process his emotions, he fled far away to an entirely different galaxy. Apollo no longer saw purpose in life, he had lost everything and everyone he treasured to either death or time. He felt his power swelling, in which moment he broke down cursing Avallac'h. He wished to have rather died in glorious battle like a noble leader in war. In uncontrolled fury, he dived into an ocean and released his energy screaming at the top of his lungs hoping to eventually drown. Sea creatures were drawn to the disturbance in the waters and surrounded Apollo, working collectively to lift him to the surface. It astounded Apollo and made him calm down to a level-headed state, he was grateful for the sea creatures that made him realize his irrationality. Apollo observed land, sea and air marveling at life. He formed philosophy of life being valuable and continued to live using everything he had learned to reform his personality and life. Apollo became a travelling fisherman that honored the animals he caught for survival, he became happy. One day, a journeying group of varying fighters came to his home planet to stock up supplies for their quest, which he was happy to satisfy... 'Personality' Apollo is almost two-faced as a man. Normally, he is bright, hard-working and exudes hope. He looks at life in a manner that makes him value and want to protect it. Just the fact that one is alive is enough for them to be respected, he believes. Apollo honors the animals he catches and cooks, never letting a death go in vain. He is extremely loyal to those that matter to him, in some cases even ignoring logic to protect a comrade. Apollo is often trying to help others out and assist them to the best of his capability while keeping a low profile, hiding his warrior abilities from most. In battle, Apollo's mindset is flipped to the other side of the coin. He becomes almost mute, the sign of determination and seriousness stains his eyes. He has been trained as a Sunbreaker to suppress emotions that could risk the success of a mission. Train, fight, repeat. These instructions are what Sunbreakers like Apollo are reduced to when it comes to a fight. Having experienced the inhumane sights of war, he treats a fight with anyone who has ill intentions with the utmost urgency. Although Apollo still retains his traits as a Sunbreaker in battle, his morals still stand and he does not wish to kill. Apollo is troubled by his past, as he has lived through thousands of years witnessing the universe undergo unpleasant changes ever since the events of The Great Universal Revolution. He's dealt with self-hatred, being helpless at one point with his powers suppressed to the brink of nothingness. Hatred for others, largely Avallac'h who admired him, for taking away what was important to him, the exhilaration of combat. Instead of powerful beings, Apollo fought with depression through a very extensive period of time, letting himself fall from grace. Since then, he's found passion and meaning in life and ways to live it without resorting to violent actions. But deep inside his heart, Apollo thirsts to swing his fists freely and relive the adrenaline he used to experience. Though Spurn is largely destroyed, the Aen Gods still exist in states of eternal coma. Through the means of getting lost in self-discovery, Apollo has gained connection to many Aen Gods though is only aware of one, the connection with the Aen Goddess of Fire, Solar. Apollo is devoted to this unique state of mind and consistently indulges in prayer to Solar, keeping his faith strong to be blessed with good health and incredible power. 'Abilities' 'Physical Attributes' Destructive Capability ''' • In his current state, Apollo's most powerful attack can demolish a medium-sized mountain which is exhausting to perform. He can mow down buildings with his impressive raw strength and athleticism. '''Raw Strength • Due to his Aen Var heritage, Apollo is gifted with incredible striking and lifting strength alike. He is able to break down various structures with ease and lift large houses with enough effort and focus. When utilizing the Flame of Mortem to amplify his attributes, Apollo can lift entire groups of buildings when absolutely needed, but drains his energy and also his life force. Speed • Within his low to mid levels of power, Apollo could look like a turtle compared to younger, fiercer bodies. His speeds in movement and combat reach up to Mach 5, breaking the sound barrier and causing mild destruction when achieved on ground. By the means of The Flame of Mortem, Apollo becomes able to go at Mach 10 speeds which puts terrible strain on his body. Durability '• Apollo is a tank in his own right, having thick skin and elite-level pain tolerance. He is unfazed by forces that would normally take down a medium-sized house and even when experiencing rather high amounts of pain, his tolerance blocks it out of his brain. At his most powerful, Apollo could potentially withstand attacks that can obliterate a small town and stand again to keep fighting furiously. '''Basic Regeneration '• Apollo is capable of very basic regeneration, a trait gained from his Aen Var physiology. In the case of losing an arm or leg, he will naturally grow his limb back within a few days. Deep meditation speeds up the process of regeneration by a few hours, otherwise there is no way to slow it down or speed it up by himself. '''Magic As a result of his Aen Var physiology, Apollo is naturally skilled in the usage of powerful magic. Now, his reserves are limited due to prolonged lack of use and the suppression of his powers. He is exceptional in utilizing elemental magic, a result of his vigorous military training. Fire is his strongest element, naturally as a Sunbreaker. Telekinesis '''• Currently, Apollo's telekinesis is on a level which allows him to manipulate hefty objects such as large pieces of land, shape them to his imagination's content or dissipate energies to an extent. '''Magna Thyrium • A blood type Sunbreakers are injected with after draining their normal blood which allows Apollo to utilize Fire-element magic. It passively enhances his physical attributes and is self-repleneshing, the cells reproduce asexually when blood is lost. Magna Thyrium’s enhancing properties can be taken further through methods like fusion with the Flame of Mortem and activation of Endgame. Flame of Fortis • Flame that stems from Apollo's desire to overcome his opponent. This flame gradually builds up within Apollo as a battle drags on. When released from his body in any way, the Flame of Fortis burns away and deconstructs the cells of any person it touches. The flame can enter a living being’s skin and potentially their nervous system, slowly eating away all the cells throughout their body and also sapping whatever kind of energy they possess, except Godly Essence. The only way to stop this is by making Apollo doubt that he can win the battle currently taking place. It is ineffective against androids. Flame of Mortem • Flame that stems from Apollo's desire to kill his opponent. It is created in the same way as the Flame of Fortis, though instead grows from his anger and goal to kill. This flame does not allow for it to be released in its own form, though instead immensely enhances whatever energy or weapon it is infused with. The Flame of Mortem feasts on the soul of a living being, taking their life force. He can mix the flame with his Magna Thyrium blood to amplify his abilities even further to impressive levels, deteriorating his own life force in the process. This flame can only be extinguished through Apollo expressing mercy. It is ineffective against androids. True Flame of Solar '''• Apollo is able to tap into the energy of the Aen Goddess of Fire. An inextinguishable flame that burns as long as his faith to Solis is strong and his fists close to his heart, longing for the adrenaline of combat. The Flame of Solar is a sacred energy, one that was created through the clashing of two pre-history beings' energy for a few millenia and resulting in one immense source of power. Using this power literally burns his heart, which is Solis testing Apollo's might. When he displays true warriorship, Apollo is granted incredible might from the god. He becomes the Phoenix King, a being with Demonic and Holy fire manipulation and achiever of neutrality. Demonic is the original energy that fuels the Flame of Mortem, Holy being the original form of the Flame of Fortis. The Demonic flame slays those that are holy, a soul eater that thirsts for death and despair. The Holy flame is of the purest essence, combating the vilest of evils and healing the pure-hearted of mortal wounds. '''Endgame • A passive ability Apollo’s Magna Thyrium blood possesses that pushes its limits as he bleeds. As Apollo loses blood, the Thyrium compensates by amplifying itself and the more blood loss, the more Apollo’s attributes are enhanced to unbelievable heights. The Thyrium may consume Apollo’s own energy reserves, sapping him a great deal of stamina and strength after the activation of Endgame. While in use, Apollo’s veins glow through his skin and produce a faint orange aura which shield him from weak elemental attacks. Endgame is most effective when Apollo endures lacerations and punctures, though in instances like a limb being cut off, far too much blood is lost in a short amount of time for it to compensate adequately. Category:Characters Category:Lookout III Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by BluMoonz